The Three-Headed Dog
by Death Snake
Summary: "Feet first into hell. That's not my job anymore." A soldier who lost everything is sent to the planet Remant for a UNSC scouting mission. But the Covenant has other plans for the Spartan. Used to be called Hell Spartan.
1. Chapter 1: ONI

**Sup ladies and gentlemen; this story might get a little dark just a warning. I don't have a pairing for this story yet but you guys can leave your idea. And if you guys want me continue this story just tell me in comments. Now to the story (Doctor Who theme music). Yeah I did that what are you going to do sue me, please don't. I own nothing by the way expect my Ocs.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>THIRD PERSON POVUNSC<span>**

_Carrier-Class: Hades above once former colony of Helm 2, 10 months after the discovery of the first Halo ring_

"Welcome to the Hades ma'am," said a man saluting to a woman standing in the back of a pelican. The man was in a UNSC naval uniform. "I hope your trip was okay?"

"I thought I will be meeting the Captain?" she asked. She was in a white formal naval uniform. On the uniform it showed the rank of Admiral and instead of the UNSC logo on the uniform it had the ONI symbol.

"He's on the bridge ma'am. But can I asks why you here?" he monition her to follow him and he started walking towards the elevator.

She looked at him that could kill and spoke, "Right now, that's on a need to know base. What is you name by the way?"

"Ensign Williams ma'am. But can I at least ask why are we over Helm 2?"

The Admiral sighed, then said, "You heard the story of the battle of New Anchorage?"

"Yes ma'am, the city was only thing left on the planet that wasn't glassed. The only defense the city had was handful of marines, local authorities, and militia. In response the UNSC sent in over three hundred ODSTs to protect the city."

"Correct, when they landed over half of them died either on impact or killed by Covenant soldiers once their pods open. The survivors of the landing went into the city to distract Covenant force as long as possible." She stopped talking when they arrived at the bridge.

"Admiral Miller, what do I own the pleasure?" said a Caucasian man in his late 50's.

"You know why I'm here Captain."

"I was hoping the rumors weren't true. You know this is insane?"

"Captain Harris, are you questioning directed orders from Lord Hood himself?"

"Sir what is she talking about?" asked Williams behind the two. Everyone on the bridge was now looking at the admiral and the captain.

"Ensign, secure a channel with Lord Hood." said Harris.

"Really Harris you don't believe me. I guess old habits die hard." Mumbled the ONI spook. After couple a seconds Lord Hood appeared on a monitor.

"Captain Harris, this better be good. I'm in middle of something very important." Said the Fleet Admiral.

"Sir, did you give ONI permission to use the Hades for their experiment?" Harris asked.

"Yes captain, for now on the Hades is under ONI for now on."  
>"Sir, that is total bullshit."<p>

"Harris are you refusing directed orders from a superior officer?" asked the Spook.

"Shut up!" Harris yelled.

"Calm down Harris! You wont be seeing over this project. Admiral Miller you are in charge of the Hades. And do me a favor throw Harris in the brig."

"Understood, sir. Ensign, you heard him." Miller said. Williams nodded and called up MPs to take the former captain away.

"Good Admiral, once Harris is off the bridge proceed with Project Cerberus. Is that Understood?"

"Yes, sir." After that Hood closed the channel. Miller turned in time to see Harris being escorted of the bridge by two fully armed ODSTs. "Miller, you coming with me to the med bay."

"Yes ma'am." As soon both of them exited the bridge Williams turns to Miller and asked her "Ma'am why are we heading to the med bay?"

"You think I was the only one arriving on this ship?" they arrived at the med bay before the ensign could speak. They both walked into the med bay and saw a young soldier sitting on one of the beds. "Williams meet Lieutenant Smith aka subject "Cerberus"." The lieutenant was wearing a black ODST t-shirt with black cargo pants.

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant." Said Williams, holding out his hand.

"Why is he here." The Lieutenant said stone coldly.

"Now lieutenant, be nice. He'll be watching over the project. Is that understood?" said Miller

"Fine, let's get this over with then." He lay down on the bed when a doctor walked in and gave him a numbing agent.

"Ma'am you never told me what Project Cerberus is." The two of them exited the room so the doctors could begin the processes.

The Admiral sighed and then said, "That ODST in there is becoming a Spartan."

"W-wait what, that's impossible! Won't he die in the process?"

"No he won't because in the battle of New Anchorage, he was one of the few surviving ODSTs and manage to take down the brute war chieftain we nickname "Berserker". And it was his first mission as well." Williams' face dropped wide open when he heard this. She started to walk back to the bridge and said, "One more thing welcome to the Office of Naval Intelligence by the way."

* * *

><p><span><strong>CERBERUS' POV<strong>

_UNSC Carrier-Class: Hades above once former colony of Helm 2, 13 hours after Project Cerberus_

_"TAKE COVER!"_ one of the ODSTs yelled over the radio.

_"SHIT THEIR EVERYWHERE!"_ another voice came over the radio.

_"This is the UNSC Chicago, Longswords will be available in 5 minutes." _Said the Captain of the Chicago.

"Rookie get your ass over here NOW!" screamed my squad leader. I started running towards him in till I heard a Covenant Wraith firing at my general direction. I looked around the area for any cover. I spotted a destroyed Banshee I decided to use it as cover in till the pilot thought I was dead. When I reach the rest of the troops they were trying to push towards New Anchorage's downtown.

"MOVE IT ROOKIE!" shouted one of the ODSTs at me while he was laying covering fire.

"Rookie over here!" one of my squad mates yelled at me. I ran towards him seeing it was our heavy specialist Mathews. He was in his customized BDU with a gold stripe going down his helmet and his chest piece. He also had on his ODST security shoulders (A/N: think of the shoulder Mickey had in the game) and he also had is suppressed M7 in hand firing away.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked him. I crouched by him and pulled out my BR55 Battle Rifle.

"Sarge is trying to rally up everyone for a final pu-"

"INCOMING!" yelled an ODST near us. We looked up and saw a plasma mortar was coming towards us.

I woke up all of sudden scaring the doctor who was monitoring me.

"Lieutenant calm down." The doctor tried her best of calming me down.

Eventually I calmed down and asked her, "How did the surgery go?"

"Well for starters you're not dead. But you will not be able to be combat ready for a few weeks."

"No offensive doc but fuck that noise. No one tells me what to do." I jumped off the bed but quickly fell to my knees.

"I try to tell you lieutenant. Come on let's get you back up." She helped me up to the bed. "You know we can try to take this slow." I agreed with and it took us couple hours in till I could move around again without falling on my face.

"Looks like you set Spartan. Now lets get your armor picked out and put on. Shall we?" she monition to me to follow her. We walked out med bay to the armory which didn't take to long. "Okay choose your style of MJOLNIR armor and your weapons." I walked over to a rack that hold different sets of armor and put on different pieces of armor on.

* * *

><p><em>4 hours later on the Hades' bridge<em>

I arrived on the bridge with my new armor on. I was wearing the GUNGNIR helmet with the CRBN. My chest was the Commando designed and my left shoulder was a Mark V. My other shoulder was was uncover exepted for a kukri knife on it. My right leg had a medkit on it and both of my knees had the para knee gaurds. My armor was mainly black with a thick ride stripe going down from the head to the chest.

"Nice armor Lt. But that's not why I called you down here for though." Admiral Millers said to me

"I have a mission already ma'am?" I asked.

"Correct Lt. You mission is to invesgate a planet in unkown space. We belive it's a show called "shield world" that the Forerunners created."

"What is our ETA to the plantet ma'am?"

She raised an eye borrow to me and then said, "The Hades wont be going to the planet. You be lauched by one of our prototype SOEIV that can make jumps. Ensighn, please lead him the pod." He nodded and we walked to the drop bay. I hopped in the one that was assigned to me.

"_Lauching pod in 3…2…1…Launched" _said the ship's A.I. Alfred. All of sudden when the pod exit the ship it stated do slipspace jump.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this and don't forget to review. I hope I can make a chapter 2 for this. Peace.<strong>

**-Death Snake out.**


	2. Chapter 2: A sheild world called Remnant

**Sup guys, hope you guys are enjoying it so far. In this chapter we're going to find out little more about what happen on Helm 2. Now to the…(Pause for dramatic effect) STORY.**

* * *

><p><strong>CERBERUS' POV<strong>

_Over unknown Forerunner shield world, 30 minutes after launch_

After the pod exit slipspace I spotted a planet below that looked similar to Reach and Earth. 'This has to be the shield world' I thought to myself. Then I saw the planets moon, I was surprise seeing it split in half.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THIRD PERSON POV<strong>

_Emerald Forest, City of Vale_

"Today all of you will be collecting more Red Sap for Professor Peach." Said Professor Good to a large group of students. The group consisted of Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and a few others.

"I hope Jaune doesn't do anything stupid this time." Whispered Yang to her own team and JNPR.

"You guys will never let that go will you?" Jaune asked Her.

"Nope." Yang smiled. The two teams went on to find some red sap but after couple minutes they stopped when they heard something coming from the sky. They looked up and saw a metal object coming towards them.

"Run!" yelled Pyrrah but before she could tell every what to do they were couple feet away. The object luckily didn't hit them but instead landed a couple of yards away from them.

"What was that?" Jaune asked. He and the rest of the teams were looking towards the crash site of the object.

"I have no idea but we should go and check it out." Said Ruby.

"Are you crazy we don't know what that thing could even be!" Weiss protested but she was to late, Ruby went towards the crash site.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CERBERUS' POV<strong>

'That's going to hurt later' I thought to myself. I look around the pod and saw crimson colored leaves on every tree in view. Before I could even think about the forest the pod door started to hiss and it exploded off. I got out of the pod and started to strip it down of any useful supplies that would come in handy. I retrieved two M7S, a Covenant plasma dagger, an old XBR55 battle rifle but it had no scope, and a M6 or better know as the Spartan Laser. I put the two SMGs on my legs, the Plasma dagger on my right wrist and the Spartan Laser on my back. I examine the XBR55 then I realize why there was no scope, my helmet sync with the weapon making my helmet the scope. I was about to leave before I saw a katana; I pull out the sword and took it out of its black sheath. I look at the blade for a bit and decided to place it on my back with the Spartan Laser.

I also found some MREs, couple M9 grenades and a couple napalm grenades. As soon I was done scavenging the pod I heard something in the distance of the forest. I quickly spotted something moving on my motion sensor and quickly raised my rifle. Couple seconds later I saw more movement in the forest and fired couple rounds in the forest.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THIRD PERSON <strong>

_Ten minutes earlier_

"What is that thing?" Ruby whispered to the two teams. They where good couple feet away from the unknown metal object that fell from the sky.

"I have no idea-" Blake said but she was quickly cutoff when the object started making a hissing sound. Then part of the object flew off good couple feet away and both teams were stunned to what they saw. Coming out of the object was a metal armored humanoid figure.

The figure armor was mainly black but there was thick red line that was on its chest piece and its head.

"Who or what is that?!" Yang exclaim in a whisper.

"Its definitely not a Grimm, Maybe it a White Fang prototype?" Weiss answered. By this point the figure was searching though the object pulling out weapons they never saw before.

"It might not be White Fang but we should be cautious anyways." Blake said.

"Guys, I think it can hear us." Ruby whispered. They all looked at the figure and saw it was holding a rifle, aiming at the forest.

"I think it's a good time to leave right about now." Jaune whispered. They all agreed and started to move away from the armored figure's crash site. In till the figure fired a couple rounds at them, the two teams look at each other in till they saw few strands of blonde hair fell to the ground. Everyone quickly looked at Yang and her eyes quickly turn from lilac to crimson.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CERBERUS' POV<strong>

I was going to head into the forest in till a random blonde girl came running out of the forest straight at me. 'What the hell, why is their some random human here and why is she running straight at me?" I thought to myself. Then when she was arm distance away from me, she pulled back her arm and hit me in the face. When she hit me I actually flew a couple of feet.

"Is that all you got!" I started taunting her now. She started charging at me again, I quickly holstered the battle rifle and raised both of my fists. When she came in again for another attack, I dogged a left punch and quickly hit her in gut. She quickly went to the ground holding her gut in pain, I was about to finish her off in till seven other teenagers started to charge at me. 'What is going on here' I thought as I upholstered my two M7s and started firing at them.

A girl with a black bow, boy with blonde hair, and a boy with pink strand in his black hair started to attack me together. After couple minutes I mange to take out the guy with black hair by clubbing him with on of my SMGs. The girl with the black bow started using a sword and the holster that apparently had a blade on it. I took out my katana and started charging at her, she was struggling for a bit in till the blonde haired kid started interfering. I manage to take out my kukri knife and disarmed the girl with the black bow; I quickly kneed her in the stomach and started charging towards the blonde kid.

I holstered my knife and sword when he started to charge at me. When he reached me I pummeled him with my fist sending him straight to the ground unconscious.

"JAUNE!" I heard someone scream when I hit the blonde kid. I turn around and saw the rest of them stared to fire on me. Some girl in white started to use what looked like magic against me. 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!' I mentally yelled to myself. I charged at her with my katana in hand but took what seems like an anti-material rifle round making my shields three-fourths the way down. I turn to the shooter and saw a girl that remind me of red ridding hood but with a giant scythe-sniper looking weapon. I threw one of my grenades at her, she quickly moved away from it butt not quick enough. She flew to the ground but still alive, I turn all of my attention to the last two, one was wear what looked like spartan armor and the other one had orange hair and was carrying a grenade launcher. I pulled out my battler rifle and started firing on them.

The girl with the grenade launcher change it to a giant war hammer and charged at me. She tried hit me or more like crush me with it, when she was going to make another attack I grabbed the hammer from her and quickly hit her with it. She felled to the ground and I dropped her weapon. I turn to the girl in ancient spartan armor, which was now holding a bolt-action rifle aiming straight at my head. I pointed my battle rifle at her that I was holding with one hand.

"You can back down now. I will even let you and your friends go." I said to her. She just tightened her grip on the rifle.

"Ms. Nikos what is going on here?!" I turn to the direction the voice was coming from. When I turn around I saw a blonde hair woman with glasses and a small purple cape with her were other groups of kids.

"Professor Goodwitch, this thing took out team RWBY and my team by himself!" said spartan armor girl said.

"I see Ms. Nikos." Said Goodwitch and she brought up a riding crop. 'What is that purpose to-' I was cutoff of my train of thought when she fired purple energy at meat me. When it hit me I flew couple feet back but manage to land on my feet.

_(Music: Terminate by Jeff Williams. A/N: Time to see some special abilities.)_

"Now you just pissed me off." I said to her and pulled out my XBR55 and started to charge. She quickly fired another blasted of energy at me, I quickly dodge and fired the rifle at her. She brought some kind of shield with her crop to block the bullets. Seeing this I threw one of my M9s at her shield to take it out, it didn't go in my favor that much. The shield managed to stay up in till she turned it into a giant shard and threw it at me.

With the shard coming straight at me I deployed my plasma dagger and cut straight though it. I charged at her one more time while I was fired my rifle at her. When I reach her reactive my plasma dagger and started trying to slice her apart, she dodge all my attacks and mange to hit with a powerful energy blast taking down my shields. When I got up I used what power I had left to power up my speed enhancement, I ran straight at her dodging every attack she fired at me. When I reach her I started throwing every thing I got at her. After while my suit started to shutdown making me loss concussions. 'NO, HOLD OUT A LITTLE LONGER' I thought to myself but was quickly consume by darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_OPERATION: Hammer Fall _

"We need get out of here!" yelled our team sniper Corporal Li. We where surrounded by multiple covenant forces and our only cover was a flip over troop hog.

"We cant fall back yet, we have to wait for reinforcements!" yelled our sergeant.

"Sarge, what reinforcements!" Mathew shouted over the gunfire.

"Who cares about reinforcements right now we have some thing else to worry about. SCARAB!" yelled our explosive expert Lance Corporal King. We turn and saw the giant four-legged tank.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I woke up with sweating in my armor. 'What's with these dreams' I thought to myself and about then I notice I was in an office and was sitting across from a desk. I looked around the room a bit see where exactly where I was. Just then a man in a green suit and the same woman that I fought today, the man in the green suit sat down at chair across from me and set down my equipment.<p>

He looked at me for couple of seconds then said, "If you don't mind me asking but can you take off your helmet?"

"Why doesn't matter if I have my helmet on or off? And plus I don't even know the hell you are." I said to him. He looked at me and smiled to my response.

"Very well then, but may I ask what is you name?"

"Lieutenant Smith of the UNSC military."

"UNSC? I never heard of a so-called UNSC?"

"You have to be kidding me. The United Nation Space Command, what planet am I on now?"

"You are on the planet Remnant lieutenant. Where are you from originally?" I don't know what it was but he reminded me of some from my past.

"I'm from a colony word called Haven, it was glass 14 years ago by a army know as the Covenant. I was one of very few survivors, the others survivors were soldiers that took me in after we escape." I finally took off my helmet and laid it on the table.

"I see you been though a lot but some of your story doesn't add up."

"Let me guess it's the Covenant, Humans from different worlds, or both."

"Like you said both but its actually you attacking my students and Ms. Goodwitch here."

"Sorry about that my superiors didn't mention about humans being on this planet."

"Sir, how can you believe or even trust him?" Goodwitch said.

"If you don't believe me," I grab my helmet and pulled out a chip. "Look at this then. It has every mission I have been on, even my very first mission." I put the chip on the table and Goodwitch took it,

"We do have the technology to show what's on this device."

"Well that is good then, Ms. Goodwitch get all of the students and teachers into the main hall please." Said the man. She nodded and walked out of the room.

"You asked me all of these question but I have one for you, who are you?" I asked him.

"Oh yes, my name is Professor Ozpin." He hold his hand and I took it shook it firmly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>YANG'S POV<strong>

_15 minutes later_

"Why do you think they called everyone down to the main hall?" my little sister Ruby asked. Our team was heading towards the main hall.

"I have no idea Ruby but I hope its good. I can't take anymore surprises today." Weiss said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I completely agree with the Ice queen for once." I said and Ruby chuckled at it, Weiss just scowled at me.

"Well I think I know why we are here now." Said Blake. The rest of us looked where she was looking at and I couldn't believe my eyes, right next to Ozpin was the same person who shot at us.

"This should be good." I said sarcastically. When we took place by team JNPR, then Ozpin walked up to a microphone.

"Good day students, today you be seeing a war going on that's not from our own world. Be cautious this is may be very graphic." He walked off and the lights turn off.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THIRD PERSON<strong>

_Video segment 1:Classified_

The screen was black for a bit in till it showed a hangar full of men and women with black armor. Then a man walked up to a podium, he was wearing the same armor as the other soldiers expected he had red color shoulders and chest pieces. Everyone in the room stood up and saluted.

"At ease." The man said and everyone took a seat or kept standing. "Today we are heading to the colony of Helm 2. Few days ago the colony was attack by Covenant forces, are reports are showing that one city is left on the planet." A holographic image was displayed and the man continues on, "Only protection the city has right now is their militia, the local authorities, and a few hundred marines. Our mission is to head down and give them enough time to escape the planet. This planet is not going to end up like Haven. Now get to your pods and do what we do best." He finally said. Everyone else stood up and left the room.

" Rookie, you ready for you first mission?" said someone behind the soldier. The soldier turned around and was met by another trooper who had yellow chest and shoulder pieces were a golden color. The trooper had his helmet was showing his blonde hair and brown eyes.

"You know it Joe, where's Sarge?" the trooper asked Cpl. Joe Mathews.

"He's with the rest of the team. Come on we hell to drop into." The two of them walked towards the drop pod bay.

"Corporal Mathews, Private Smith. Thanks for finally joining us." Said a man with red chest piece and his helmet had red line on it.

"Sorry we're late Sergeant." Said Mathew.

"Don't worry about it right know just get to your pods and get ready to kick some covie ass." The video went to black for a bit.

_Beacon Main Hall_

"Was that him, who was shooting that video?" Yang asked.

"I think it was but who were the other guys?" Ruby asked in response. But was never answered when the video went back playing.

_Video_

The pods started to free-fall towards the planet.

"_This is the UNSC frigate Payback. We tacking heavy fire from Covenant forces." _Said the Captain of the Payback over the comms.

_"UNSC Payback, hold on support is on its way." _Said the Captain of the UNSC Chicago. When the pods got closer to the ground, they had a view of the UNSC Payback. The Payback was firing every thing it got at targets that couldn't be seen from the pods but was quickly was shot by a blue energy blast.

_"THIS IS THE PAYBACK, WE ARE HIT! I REPEAT WE ARE HIT AND WE ARE GOING DOWN!"_ The transmission was cutoff when another blue energy blast hit it again tearing it in half.

* * *

><p><span><strong>YANG'S POV<strong>

We kept watching the video with suspense when his pod they called landed. He burst out and started to run straight towards a huge area that was covered by heavy dust. It also showed his fellow soldiers falling to the ground dead by different color of what looked like energy round. There was screaming over his radio. After couple minutes it showed him meeting up with his squad mate Mathews, in till a large blue ball energy coming towards him. Then the video stopped.

Ozpin walked up on the stage again and started to speak; "Now I have some good news. Our friend here agreed with me that he would join Beacon. He'll be joining team RWBY, now you are dismissed."

"This should be great, we now have some who tried to murder us on our team now." Weiss complained. We started to walk to our dorm, in till Ozpin stopped us.

"Girls this your new teammate Cerberus or Lieutenant Smith." He said and then left.

"So that was you who was shooting the video?" Ruby tried to be friendly to him. He looked at her and nodded in response.

"Ruby, it doesn't look like he talks much." I said.

"The reason I don't talk much is because I'm mainly focusing on my new surroundings." He said and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" I called out.

"I'm going for a walk, you can join me if you care to." He replied and walked away from us, I quickly chased after him while everyone else went back to the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys, next chapter we are going to find out more about OPERATION: Hammer Fall and the Berserker. If any one can up with a good brute and elite names I might use them for the story and come up whom I should pair our OC with. If you don't I might just go with Yang.<strong>

**A.I. Alfred: Sir, why don't you just go with the list of names I prepared for you?**

**Me: Alfred! What the fuck are you doing here? You're not post to show up in till next couple of chapter. GET OUT!**

**Alfred: As you wish sir. *Alfred disappears***

**Me: I will never work with an A.I. ever again. Peace**

**Death Snake signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: New addtion

**Sup guys, before get to the story I still want brute and elite names. I also want to know whom I should pair our OC with. I got one person saying Blake and I might just do that. Now before I bore you guys to death, we go to the story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CERBERUS' POV<strong>

_Flashback_

"Shit we don't have the firepower to take out a scarab!" I heard Cpl. LI yelled.

"No shit Sherlock!" Mathews yelled.

_"Anyone down there? I repeat is anyone down there?"_ I heard the captain of Chicago over the radio.

"Chicago, this is Theta 6-1, we need immediate air support right about fucking now!" said Sarge.

_"We hear you Theta, support is inbound." _After he said that, two heavy rounds struck the scarab destroying it on impact. Then we all saw a pod drop next to us.

"Is that it for reinforcements?" Cpl. Li asked. As soon he said that the pod burst open revealing a Spartan with white mark V armor. A brute captain started charging at her with a gravity hammer, she held up her MA5K and open fired on the brute. The brute quickly went down but mange to hit her in the gut with the hammer. I quickly ran over to her when she was hit.

"Rookie, what the hell are you doing?!" I heard Sarge yell at me. When I got to her I saw a black wolf emblem on her armor, I quickly try to lift her up when I saw it.

"Come on Spartan, you aren't dieing to day." I said to her.

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>I quickly shot open my eyes after what I saw. 'What's with these dreams and why her this time?" I thought to myself.<p>

"For a guy who wears such heavy armor you're pretty hard to find." Said feminine voice behind me. I turn and saw the blonde girl from team RWBY leaning on a doorframe with her arms crossed.

"So you're the only one who decided to join me?" I said to her. I got up from the ground and walked towards her.

"Yeah I guess but I actually came to get you and show you to our team dorms." She said. I nodded and response and she showed me the way. Once we got to the team's dorm room I had the most unwelcome greeting.

"What is he doing here?!" the girl in white yelled.

"Weiss, can you ever be nice to people?" said the girl with the bow.

"How can I be nice to someone that try to kill me!" she kept screaming.

"If I try to kill you be already dead and I'm sorry for attacking you guys. Old habits die hard." I apologize to them.

"Old habits, Do you mean when you were a soldier?" the girl in red asked me.

"I'm still a soldier but yes. Before we continue on what are your names."

"My names Ruby, I'm the team's leader. This is my sitter Yang, that's Weiss, and that's Blake." Ruby said while pointing to each member when she said their name.

"Nice to meet you all. Do you guys have any other questions you want to ask me?"

"Who were you fighting in that battle you showed us?" Blake asked me.

"Where I'm from they are known as the Covenant. The Covenant is made up of multiple alien species. The ones I was fighting in that battle is known as the Jiralhanae but where I come from we call them Brutes. They look like large ape-like creatures. Another species is known as Sangheili or Elite. For a race bent on destroying the human race, they're an honorable warrior race. They will sometimes challenge a ODST or Spartan to sword duel."

"Do you really suspected us to believe that?!" Weiss screamed at me.

"You can believe what you want but I lost everything to the Covenant." I said starting to get a little pissed.

"What do you mean you lost everything?" Ruby butted in.

I turned to her, "I'm from a UNSC colony called Haven. It was attacked by the Covenant when I was 4 years old. Only a few survived the glassing of the planet." They could tell I was in pain when I spoke about it.

"How did you make it out alive then?"

"According to the ODSTs that found me. They found me in a partially destroyed church. The story also goes an Elite Zealot team killed everyone in the church but not me."

"First why would they kill everyone expected for you and secondly what is exactly is a Zealot?" Yang asked.

"A Zealot is a high-ranking Elite, Zealot teams are usually composed of at least three to five members a squad. The ones that killed the people in the church was a team of four." I stopped for a second and realized I was starting to scare the living hell out of them. "Any other questions?"

Everyone was quiet for a couple a seconds in till Yang asked, "Can you take off your helmet?" I sighed and ripped off my helmet showing what lay behind it. All four of them noticed a scar; the scar was under my left eye and reaches to the bottom of my nose.

"How did you get that scar?" Blake asked.

"A Brute leader or also know as a War Chieftain that UNSC nicknamed Berserker. Me and him fought each other on that mission I showed you guys, he mange to leave this scar." I pointed to the scar and continued on, "I mange to cut off his head with this blade." I reached behind my back and retrieved my katana. "Anyways I think its time for us to head to bed." They looked at me in confusion in till they looked outside seeing it was dark out.

"I guess you're right, I hope you have other clothes. Cause your armor doesn't look comfortable to sleep in." Yang said to me, I glared at her while she just smirked at me. I quickly yanked off my chest plate and quickly went to work on my gauntlets.

"How long does it take to take all of that armor off?" Weiss asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"About an hour or two with the help of couple soldiers." I said plainly. When I got my left gauntlet off I threw it to the ground.

"You should take better equipment, you know." I glared at her and took off my other armor piece and set it on the ground by the other pieces.

"You don't know how strong this is do you?"

"It just looks like steel, with fancy shapes and designs."

"Nope it more than that," I hold up my Mark V shoulder piece I recently ripped off. "This made with a Titanium Alloy Outer Shell, making it deglect small arms fire. Soldeirs call Spartans a walking tank cause of this armor alone. Give them a couple weapons and some ammo, they can out match a platoon of ODSTs." When I finshished I had all of my armor off showing off my ODST t-shirt and my black cargo pants.

"What exactaly is an ODST?" Ruby asked.

"ODST stand for Obertail Drop Shock Trooper, special forces for the UNSC's Navy. They are used for taking down enemy units from behind their lines. The ODST's motto is "Feet first into hell." The reason being actually droping from a pod in low orbit." I explained to them.

"So that what you were doing in beging of the video." Blake said. I nodded to her in response. After everyone else got ready for bed, I quickly went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I took off my t-shirt showing my multiple scars and old plasma burns over my body. I turn around showing my old ODST tattoo on my back. It had the famous burning skull, the ODST drop pod behind it, and the last thing on it was the ODST motto. 'Feet first into hell, but they never said how you get out' I thought to my self.

I put my shirt back on, when I got out of the bathroom I saw everyone asleep execpted for Blake who was reading a book. I spotted the cover of the book, the name of it was Ninjas of Love. I walked over to area were I setup my equiment and start going threw it.

"Ninjas of Love, strange name for a book." She jumped when I spoke to her. I saw her start blushing when she realized that I saw the book. "Don't worry I wont tell the others if you don't want me to." I grabbed one of my MREs and walked over to her. I opened the MRE and handed her a candy bar.

"Thanks." She unwrapped the candy bar and started to nibble away at it. "Why did you agree to join Beacon?" she asked me. I grabbed a protien bar and started eating it right away.

"I technalliy never went to school, when the UNSC found me they thought about using me for the Spartan-III program. My adopted-father wouldn't allow it, saying I went threw to much or some bullshit like that." I started to smile as memories start coming back of the four soldiers that adopted me. "Anyway, after much debate they left me with the ODSTs. Only edacution I ever head was either learning on my own or from the UNSC acedemies we visited from their tour." I tooked a bite from the protien bar as I finished.

"You were put in the military when you were couple years old?"

I nodded in response to her question. "That must be very exciting, seeing diffenrt worlds and cities." I smiled to myself rembering trips to Earth and couple other innerworld colonies. "Well I think it's time for me get some shut eye." Blake finally said and finshed her candy bar. I walked over to my armor and laid down by it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THIRD PERSON<strong>

_Covenant Super Carrier The Holy Hand_

A lone Sangheili in golden field marshal armor was staring at a hologram of the planet below.

"Shipmaster, the transports are prepped and ready to land on the holy artifact." Said Elite minor. The minor had just walked onto the bridge from the hanger bay.

"Good, how many troops are going down to the planet." The shipmaster said without even looking towards the minor.

"Four Phantoms and two Sprit drop ships. They are fully prepped but she wants to be with the scouting party." The shipmaster looked finally looked at the minor. He knew what the minor was talking about, a female Sangheili who which was the shipmaster's daughter.

"Then I shall let her but you will be going with her minor. Do you understand me?" the minor nodded. "And before you leave I want to talk to her."

"Yes shipmaster." The minor went away to summon the shipmasters daughter. 'I hope the Prophets were right about this place. If this is truly a way to find a weapon that helps the Great Journey we may see the gods again.' The shipmaster thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>That chapter three you guys. Also I still want Elite names and brute names. Also when I was writing this story me and my girlfriend broke up and on other news if any one wants to help me with an idea have. The idea is a Star Wars: clone wars crossover idea I have, if anyone is up for it just PM me and we can talk from there. Peace and Hail Hydra.<strong>

**Death Snake signing out.**


	4. Ideas

**Sup guys, this is a page for Elite and Brute names ideas and also any new Oc ideas you guys have. PM me them or leave them in the reveiws and if any one wants help me with my future crossover just PM me. Peace and Kane lives!**

**-Death Snake signing out.**


	5. Chapter 4: Search and Destroy

**Me: What is up you guys this is Death Sna-.**

**A.I. Alfred: Excuses me sir but that's not away to start an opening to a story.**

**Me: Good god Alfred don't you have anything better to do?**

**Alfred: Not at this very moment and any other assignments are being handled by the crew. **

**Me: Is anyone handling the Elite name or brute names?**

**Alfred: The status of that is unknown.**

**Me: How about the pairing?**

**Alfred: We only have one vote for Blake and OC pairing, sir.**

**Me: Well, any other news?**

**Alfred: One person did say Fuck Hydra to you last quote and I have to agree with him.**

**Me: Shut up you. Lets just roll on with the story now.**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>**(A/N: This might be the last flashback.)**

"Holly Jesus fucking Christ! Enemy reinforcements coming this way!" I heard Li yelling over the plasma fire. I was trying to move the Spartan I had grabbed earlier to the flip troop hog.

"I'm telling you this day is just getting fucking better by the second!" Mathews screamed.

"Lock it up corporal, King go and help the private!" Sarge yelled. King went over to me and helped me carry the down Spartan. We had to drag her by the back of her armor because the weight of her will get us both killed. We were a couple of feet away from our makeshift cover in till I felt a burning pain near the right side of my ribcage. I looked down and saw a brute had mange to hit me in the chest. I fall on the ground clutching my right side in pain. King on the other hand mange to put the Spartan in cover and ran to me after seeing what happen.

"Rookie! Come on stay with me!" he yelled with a thick English accent. He was reaching down to throw me over solders in till a huge spiker round ripped off his right arm. He felled to ground screaming while clutching his arm. Then I saw him, a large brute chieftain wearing crimson armor. His helmet and body armor was more round than other brute armors. His hammer had a longer blade than most and he also was carrying a modified version of the spike rifle. The barrel was twice the size of a normal spiker and it had two longer looking blades on it.

"Oh Shit! Its Berserker, what do we do Sarge?!" Li yelled as he fired his sniper on a brute minor.

"Get everyone out of her-" The Sergeant was cutoff when the war chieftain grabbed his head and crushed it. Li and Mathews saw this and started to run over to new cover.

"What do we do now?!" Li screamed at Mathews. Mathews turned around and fired on a couple in coming troops.

"Right now we need get Rookie and get the fuck out of here!" He screamed. I was about to get up in till something picked me up. The chieftain was staring me right in the face, bearing his teeth.

"You have failed meat." The chieftain growled at me. He was about to crush me in till the Spartan went behind him and stabbed him in the neck. He roared in pain, he mange to throw the Spartan of his back. I quickly spotted a katana strapped to his lower back. I went for the katana but the brute turned around and hit me with blade of the hammer.

The blade went through my helmet and mange a huge cut in my face. I fell to the ground again but I mange to get the sword to fall on the ground. I looked up to see the chieftain raising the hammer for a final blow.

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>I woke up from the nightmare, beads of sweat was running down from me. 'What's with all of theses dreams?' I thought to myself. I got up from my spot and went to the bathroom. When I got in there, I quickly closed the door and took off the ODST shirt. I looked over my scars for couple of minutes. 'I need to tell them the truth' I decide in my mind. I put my t-shirt back on and exited the bathroom, which was not one of my best of ideas.<p>

When I walked out everyone else was up and dressed in the same outfit as yesterday. All of four of girls looked at me giving me different looks. Yang and Ruby smiled at me and said good morning, Weiss gave me a dirty look, and Blake looked up from her book for couple seconds and just said morning in monotone voice. Then a alarm went off of some device that Ruby had, she took it out and said she had to talk with Ozpin and left.

"So how did you sleep L T?" Yang asked happily.

"Like someone shot me with a the chest again." I said plainly.

"Again?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story and it wasn't from a bullet. So what do you guys have planned to day?"

"Nothing much we just going to past the time." As soon she was done talking the same device Ruby had went off. She took it out and read something that was on it.

"What was that about?" Blake asked.

"I have to get something really quick." Yang said as she walked out of the dorm room. I just shrugged it off and head over to my armor and started to put it on.

"What do you think that's all about?" Weiss asked Blake.

"I don't know but I think she'll be okay." Blake said as she just kept reading her book. Weiss agreed with her and went to her bed. She pulled out a large textbook and started reading it. As soon both girls were deep into their books I started to hum the UNSC Marine Cadence. Quickly my humming turned into quiet chant to myself.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked annoyed. That's when I let her have it.

"Don't cry for me, don't shed no tear!" I chanted loud enough for the both of them to hear. Weiss jumped as soon I said that and for once I saw Blake smile. "Sorry it's just an old UNSC chant that I had stuck in my head." Weiss glared at me and then return to her book. After couple of minute Yang return with cylinder package and set it down on a desk. Soon after I got my armor on expect my helmet, Ruby walked in.

"So how did it go?" Yang asked her.

"How did what go?" I asked quickly.

"Oh, a couple nights ago we had a dance and someone broke into the CCT. It's basically a communication tower for the kingdoms." Ruby said.

"Anyways something came in the mail to day from home." Yang said and Ruby ran to her sister with a trail of petals following her.

"Ooh, something from home! Ruby exclaimed. Yang got Ruby off of her and opened it. A black cylinder felled out of the package.

"Is th-" I was cutoff when the cylinder quickly formed into a small black and white dog. "Holy shit!" Next thing I knew Blake was on top of one of the bunks and Ruby was holding the dog.

"Zwei!" she exclaimed. The dog started licking Ruby happily.

"Would some please explain why there's a dog in the room?"

Yang found a letter and started reading it. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei today for you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang."

"Ok that would probably explain it." I looked at the dog, who was just starting at me with happy look. I reached behind his ear and started scratching it. "Well, I'm okay with him staying here."

"What! We can't have a mangy mutt liv wif us foweva. Oh, yes he is, oh yes he is!" Weiss said falling head-over heels for Zwei. I was starting to head out while Weiss was still talking to the dog in till the intercom went off saying all first year students to report to amphitheater. Everyone headed out of the room expect for Ruby who stayed behind for a bit.

As soon we where close to the amphitheater, Goodwitch saw me and held me back.

"Mr. Cerberus, even if that's your real name. Someone from the kingdom of Atlas was to speak to you. Please follow me." She said to me and she started walk away from the amphitheater. We soon arrive outside of Beacon and standing by an air pad was a man in a white suit with a red tie. When he saw me his facial expressions didn't change at all.

"I presume you're the new student of Beacon, Mr.…" He said to me while holding out his hand.

"Lt. Smith or most people call me Cerberus, sir." I said, I took his hand and firmly shook it.

"You probably wonder why I wanted to talk to you?" I nodded yes in response and he continued on. "When I heard Ozpin had a new student join in Beacon, I was a little a bit surprised. But when I heard it was the same person that felled from the sky and beat eight hunters and huntresses without a sweat. For once in my life I was amaze."

"Where are you getting at?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I would like to offer you a position in the Atlas military." He raised his hand out again. "So what do you say?"

"No." I said and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?!" Ironwood yelled at me.

"I'm going to join up with my team!" I yelled back at him. When I reached the amphitheater I saw students around giant monitors that where label with something. When I looked closer I realize it was type of mission styles. When I found where my team was, I saw they were talking to Ozpin. I decided to have some fun; I activate my active camouflage and snuck up on team RWBY

"Can't believe Ozpin let us do a Search and Destroy mission." Yang said.

"Yeah, but no one ever answered my question. Where is Cerberus?" Ruby said and right there I let them have it.

"That is a very good question. If I was me where would I be?" I said while deactivating my camo. Yang and Blake jumped, Ruby ran with rose pedals following her, and Weiss almost fainted.

"What is the big idea, are you trying to kill us?!" Weiss screamed at me.

"If I was, you been dead a long time ago." I responded. "So what's with the different type of mission styles?"

"It basically what you said. We will be working with a professional hunter or huntress and we picked searched and destroy." She explained to me with huge grin on her face. After a couple minutes we found Ruby at the air pad waiting for us.

"Was it really necessary to scare us?" she whined to me.

"Just a little." I said to her.

"How did you do that anyway?" Blake asked me. When I was about to open my mouth someone cut me off.

"Who did what now?" I turned around and saw the other team that I destroyed when I first got here.

"Hi guys, we just asking Cerberus how he turn invisible." Ruby said.

"So you are saying this guy can turn invisible along with running at inhuman speeds and some kind of super human strength!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Don't forget he can almost beat two teams of hunters and huntresses in training and a professional huntress!" shouted the orange hair girl.

"Nora, I think you don't have to shout that part out. Sorry for Nora being to excite, my name is Ren. You already met Nora and our team leader Jaune." Ren said.

"I'm Pyrrah and if you don't mind me asking, how is it possible for someone in such heavy armor move so…" She stopped to think of the right word.

"Easily?" I asked her and she nodded yes in response. "Has a neural interface." Everyone just started at me blankly. "It's basically connected with my brain and removing it can kill me. The active camo is one the armors abilities. There are three more of them. One of them is a portable shield called a drop shield. Second one is armor lock that gives me an invincible but immobile shield. And the last one is a hologram, that is pretty self explained by itself."

" That's pretty impressive but kind of cheating though." Yang said.

"It's not cheating, it's just… Maybe it is a little bit." I said while smirking under my helmet.

"Anyway guys we have to get going on our mission." Pyrrah said to us before her team left us on the air pad alone.

"So do you guys know who we are observing anyway?" I asked the four girls.

"No but I hope is not Port or-" Yang stopped when a man with round glasses and huge backpack with him.

"Well, hello girls and new student in futuristic armor. Who ready to fight for their lives?" the man said to us and all four of them dropped their mouths wide open in shock.

"I am sir." I said to him with huge grin under my helmet.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys and you can definitely tell where this might be leading. Anyway I still need elite and brute names, seriously someone send me some I beg you. And checkout my other stories and tell me what you think of them or this one. Peace and no more hailing hydra for me.<strong>

**Death Snake signing out.**


	6. Chapter 5: Contact on Remnant

**What's up people! Who's ready for some action and the Covenant? And also sorry to the dude suggested Tartuares and the elite names you sent me but no main covenant characters from Halo 2.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Third Person<span>**

_UNSC Fleet Omega, Unknown Shield World_

"Sir, we just picked up contacts!" yelled one of the crewman of Omega Fleet's flagship the Chicago.

"Covenant?" an older looking Caucasian man asked the crewmember. The man was in his late 50's with thick gray hair and a UNSC Navy uniform showing the rank of Rear Admiral to accompany it.

"Affirmative, sir. We are reading about one super-carrier, ten corvettes and six light cruisers. What are you orders?"

"Arm all Archer pods and charge up all MAC rounds. Inform the rest of the fleet this and tell them to prepare for battle." He order the crew and they went to work. Omega fleet was made up of ten frigates, two carriers, four destroyers, and five UNSC battleships including the Chicago.

"Sir, I have an incoming message from the planet." Reported a female officer.

"From who?" the Admiral asked the officer.

"It's from someone called Cerberus." The Admiral gave a confuse look until he made up his mind.

"Play it, Ensign." The ensign followed the order and after couple minutes a voice started to play from the ship's comm. Speakers.

_"This is Spartan X-001 "Cerberus", Covenant forces are invading the Shield World. I repeat, Covenant are on a Forerunner Shield World. I need you to send in ground forces at this location." _The transmission quickly broke into static.

"Admiral, what are your orders?" a young male officer asked.

"Tell Theta team and the rest of the ODSTs to prepare for hell." He said calmly and started to look at the planet ahead. 'Nice to finally hear from you again, Rookie' he started to smirk at his own thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CERBERUS' POV<strong>

_Mountain Glenn, Remnant, couple hours before invasion_

"So, where are we heading anyway?" I asked out loud. Everyone was sitting in the VTOL aircraft called a "Bullhead".

"We are currently heading too the southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" Ooblek responed.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby said in a whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang explained to me.

"What's a Grimm?" I asked in confusion. I took a peek outside of the Bullhead and saw black creatures moving around in the forest.

"Grimm are creatures made from the darkness. They threaten human lives since the dawn of man." Oobleck explained to me.

"It seems like they have something in common with the Covenant." I said in a whisper. After couple minutes we arived at a ruins of a city that reminded me of a glass city. When the Bullhead started to hover over the city streets, I jumped out with rifle in hand and the rest quicly followed my lead.

"Ladies and… other person, you may still be students but today this is your first mission as hunteresses and hunter." Oobleck stated to us.

"What's the worst thing that can happe-" I was cutoff when a huge wolf like creature tackled me to the ground. I activated my plasma dagger and stabbed the creature right in it's chest. It roared in pain and collapsed on me, I tried to prush the body off but found it disaggregating. "Okay, what the hell was that?!" I yelled.

"That was a Grimm and it looks like more are coming." Oobleck stated calmly. We all took out our weapons while more of those wolf like creatures charged at us. I fired couple rounds manging to take out two of them, the others took their stances and engaged them. While they engaged them I saw something in Ruby's backpack started to move. After the small skrimish I walked over to her and ripped the bag off her.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" she screamed at me. I ingored her and open the bag revealing Zwei.

"Really Ruby, you had to bring the dog." I said with smirk planted on my face.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?" Oobleck asked her. Ruby couldn't even say anything before Oobleck spoke again. "Genius!" he picked up the dog and started to spin him around. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" Zwei just barked and wagged his tail happily. I started to walk away from them at that point, but stopped when I started to hear shouting and a humming sound. I followed the sounds until I saw something that made my whole face turn white. Covenant soldiers in black armor showing that they were spec-ops with a blue armor Elite and a female Elite with green armor. They were talking to a man with orange hair and a white trench coat. The man was being escorted by a group of heavily armed men with hoods and strange masks.

"What is that?" I heard Blake's voice behind me, I turn and saw everyone standing behind me.

"That's right there is an Elite warriors, Grunt, and Jackals. The real question is who the hell are they talking to?" I stated.

"The man in the trench coat is Roman Torchwick and the group gaurding him is the White Fang, a faunas terriost group. Roman is the main reason why we're here." Oobleck explained to me.

"Good, then you don't mind if I kill them?" Before he could even answer me, I walked over to the two groups with my rifle drawn.

"Why should we trust you, human?!" the minor growled at Roman. I walked in full veiw of the two groups.

"Yeah, why should you trust a human on a Forerunner shield world." I said while raising my battle rifle at them.

"How did a Demon get this holy relic?!" one of the spec-ops soldiers yelled.

"Easy like this." I pulled out one of my grenades and chucked it at them. The White Fang troops flew when the grenade went off. The Covenant soldiers went behind cover and returned fire at me. I spotted couple spec-ops soldiers start to activate the swords and charge at me. Fired on them with battle rifle but their shields blocked the rounds like it was nothing. One of them got close enough to me but was shot in the throat by a sniper round. I looked where the shot had came from and saw RWBY with Oobleck holding a giant staff.

"Well isn't little red and her little gang, and may this be an actual hunter. But I still don't know who this "Demon" is. Well it doesn't matter anymore now. Do me a favor, why don't you kill them and I will show you that "Orcale"." Torchwick said as he came out of crowning behind some rubble. He started to take off down the street with the couple spec-ops soldiers following him, including the female Elite.

"Quen' Brucealee, we have Demon for you!" The minor yelled and in about couple seconds an Elite in golden armor came out of the phantom. He carried two activated energy swords. He open all four of his jaws and roared.

"What's the plan, now?" Weiss asked, holding up her sword in a defensive stance.

"We need to follow Roman and the other covenant soldiers. So, on my mark we run. Got it?" they all nodded even Oobleck. "Good, now… RUN!" I threw one of my napalm grenades the Elites and when it went off, we took off pass them. After we were good couple yards away, I heard one of them roar and saw the same number of Elites running towards us. We kept running for a bit taking couple seconds to fire on the advancing force. After what seem to be couple miles, we stubble upon a large hole in the middle of the street and at the bottom was a large train and containers being loaded on too it.

"So, anymore bright ideas?!" Weiss yelled at me.

"One, we jump and hijack a train." I said out loud.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Weiss, we don't have much choice right now!" Yang yelled at her before barrage of plasma was fired at us. I mange to use my drop shield to protect us from the barrage but my personal shield took some of the fire.

"He has good point, girls. I hope to see you soon." Oobleck said before he jumped down with Zwei following him soon after.

"Now, go! I'll cover you!" I said while taking out my battle rifle, waiting for the shield to collapse.

"You got to be kidding me! Isn't there another way to do this?!" Weiss yelled again.

"Nope!" I said as pushed off the edge of the cliff. Yang followed after Weiss soon after. I look and saw Blake still standing there. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes, but you are coming with me." she said plainly and she jumped off. Before I could realize what she meant by that, I was pulled from my spot towards the train. 'Nice one, kitty' I thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third Person<strong>

_UNSC frigate Exile drop bay_

_"This is not a drill, all ground teams report to your combat stations! I repeat this is not a drill!" _the Exile's comms officer said over the ship's comms. The frigate's drop bay was filled with ODSTs, crewmen, and couple of Spartan IIIs. Three ODSTs were in a small group talking among themselves. One of them was average sized, his armor's shoulder plating was two ODST security shoulders. His chest piece had a red hawk with two swords going though the bird. His helmet was an ODST standard issued with a black flashlight taped to the right side. His armor's color detail was a golden stripe going down his armor's shoulders, helmet, and chest piece.

"So Mathews, what's with waking everyone up?" asked one of the other two ODSTs in the small group. The one who asked him was wearing the ODST's sniper variant armor but with no covering for his shoulders and had green striped detail covering his armor. His chest pieced had battle rifle reticule on it and carved in his chest piece was the words "Sniper from hell" in Korean.

"Who do you think? Who is the one person missing from the group?" the Major replied back to the sniper.

"Are you saying, Rookie is down there?" said a last soldier with a thick English accent. His right arm was replaced with robotic one with different kinds of metals covering it. His helmet had multiple cracks and scratches on the silver visor. His armor detail was deep crimson-red and on his chest piece was a brute face scratched out with multiple tally marks all over the piece of armor.

"Bingo, but our main objective is to land on the ground and help defend the city from any Covenant forces." When the major finished, he got up and grabbed a M45 Tactical Shotgun with gold striped going down the side of the barrel. The other two followed suite and grabbed their personal weapons. Li grabbed his Type-50 Sniper Rifle with a green piece of cloth tied to the long barrel. The man with the robotic arm grabbed a modified Brute Spike Rifle that was covered with old Brute blood. He also hefted a AIE-486H heavy machine gun with backpack containing the ammo.

"You have enough fire power, King?" Li asked him.

"Like Mathews said, we are dealing with Covenant. And if theirs any Brutes down there." He didn't finish his sentence but instead had machine gun's barrels spin.

"I know what you mean. Hey, at least we can see private again."

"You know he's a lieutenant now, right?" Mathews asked Li. They stopped their little chat when they started to enter their pods.

_"Yes, Major. It just a little joke, but he will always be that private to Theta team."_ Li said over the comms.

_"Cut the chatter, Major!" _A female voice snapped over the comms.

_"Ground teams, this Admiral Rodgers of the UNSC Chicago. Your mission is clear; you will be dropped and clear out any Covenant son of bitch that's get in your way. Get ready for hell troopers. Admiral Rodgers, out."_ The Admiral said over the drop bay's comes and the ODST pod's personal comms.

"You heard him troopers! Get ready to drop feet first into hell!" Mathews yelled over the comms.

_"This is not hell, Mathews. Helm was hell; this is more like a snatch and grab." _King replied over the comms. 'I hope you are right' Mathews thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys, chapter 5. I would still accepted pairing ideas but it looks like I'm doing an OCBlake pairing. I will be showing how this is related to parts of the Halo 2 story line in the next if not the seventh chapter. Follow, Fav, and Review. Peace and remember Feet First Into Hell.**

**-Death Snake signing out**


End file.
